As discussed in above referenced applications, many current strategies for contaminant detection require a container to be violated, a process that can destroy the container or product and is impractical in large scale applications. The present invention overcomes these and other problems by providing methods and devices for the detection of contaminants and/or contraband in metal or conducting containers by NMR spectroscopy. These methods are equally applicable to other sealed metal containers for which contamination, degradation, or other changes in product flavor or quality is a concern.